My Married Life
by dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: "INTIMACY" – "HONESTY" – "COMMITMENT" – "YOU" – "ME" Yaoi, Kaisoo/kaido, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kristao, Sulay, Chenmin Update Chapter 4 di WP ya ! seperti biasa ini cuma cuplikan doang :)
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : MY MARRIED LIFE

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN

CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE

GENRE : MARRIED-LIFE, DRAMA, HURT-COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD !

PAIRING : KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN

RATE : T ( Dikarenakan bulan puasa jadi rate nya T ya )

SUMMARY : Jika aku jadi seorang SEME ! aku akan mengajarimu suatu hal yang penting, menjadi seorang seme bukan sekedar kau memberi perhatian atau menyayanginya. Tapi kau harus tau kau! harus belajar bagaimana cara mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, belajar bagaimana tak mengabaikan apalagi menyianyiakan seseorang yang telah mencintaimu, karena kau akan tahu betapa sakitnya saat kau kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Itulah yang UKE pikirkan, mereka peduli, mengerti dan memahami dan lebih peka terhadap yang namanya perasaan!

Disclaimer: EXO MILIK TUHAN, SMENT, DAN TENTU KELUARGA NYA MASING MASING ! YAOI, JADI TOLONG KALAU GAK SUKA YAOI GAK USAH BACA !

DAN TOLONG JANGAN JADI SILENT RIDERS DAN TOLONG LAGI JANGAN SAMPAI MENGCOPAS ATAU MENCURI IDE FF KU INI KARNA FF INI MURNI AKU YANG BUAT DAN HASIL DARI PEMIKIRAN LABIL AKU !

Maaf kalau ada Typo's karna aku hanya hamba Allah yang tidak sempurna =)) jadi maaf kalau ada typo's ya .

-Hello Readers ku yang ku sayangi hahaha =))

Dokimkyungsoojongin balik lagi nih dengan ff yang sangat GAJE hahaha, ini adalah ff kedua aku setelah "AKU MENCINTAIMU JONGIN" eh yang nunggu ff itu sorry banget ya, author bakal janji cepet untuk lanjutin. Dan di ff kali ini author sengaja masukin semua pairing di EXO, author lagi suka banget nih sama lagu IF I WERE A BOY milik Beyonce, jadi ceritanya disini ntar yang pertama author kasi pairingnya tentu KAISOO dong ya, karna author itu KAISOO SHIPPER HARD banget pake kali malahan ! jadi ceritanya disini author akan ubah menjadi IF I A WERE SEME hahaha kedengarannya agak sedikit aneh ya, tapi gapapa lah hahaha

Oh iya, ntar disini semua jalan ceritanya semua nya udah nikahan ya Cuma ada masalah dalam keluarganya, kalau untuk chap pertama ini kan KAISOO dan pemikiran ff ini author ambil dari lagu IF I WERE A BOY, jadi kalau yang gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya atau mau lebih jelas liat video nya aja ya, bagus banget! Sumpah awalnya ngiranya gini eh malah jadi kaya gitu hahaha

Dan ff ini terbuat karena aku ngeliat suatu reviewan dari salah seorang blogger tentang lagu itu, dan itu bagus banget rivewnya! The best deh ;;) jalan ceritanya sih hamper sama Cuma nanti pasti beda dong ya gak mungkin kita samain banget hahaha

Yaudah deh gak usah banyak bacot lagi sekarang, selamat baca ya READERS ku sayang ;;)

Hahaha oh iya, REVIEW nya sangat dinanti untuk membuat author menjadi semangat ngelanjutinnya, okedeh BYE !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[CHAPTER 1]

{KAISOO}  
>(MY MARRIED LIFE)<p>

**If I were a SEME, even just for a day** (_Andai aku seorang seme, meski hanya sehari)_

**I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go** (_Aku kan beranjak dari ranjang di pagi hari dan memakai pakaian semauku dan pergi)_

**Drink beer with the guys, and chase after girls (**_Minum bir bersama teman-teman, dan berburu gadis)_

**I'd kick it with who I wanted and I'd never get confronted for it (**_Aku kan bersenang-senang dengan siapa saja yang kuinginkan dan takkan ada yang menghalangiku)_

**Cause they stick up for me (**_Karena mereka mendukungku)_

**-Kyungsoo Pov**

Aku kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo! Aku adalah seorang uke! Dan istri dari seorang kim jongin. istri? tidak mungkin! Aku adalah seorang lelaki dan pasanganku juga seorang lelaki! Kau tau? Yah pasti kau tau, kami berdua adalah pasangan gay. Aku dan jongin baru saja menikah, belum lama sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, aku menikah dengan nya karena orang tua ku dan orang tua jongin menjodohkan kami. Aku tak pernah menyebut diriku istri, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku adalah seorang suami kim jongin dan kim jongin juga adalah suamiku. Aku dan jongin tak pernah saling mencintai bahkan setelah kami menikah, kami tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang. Jongin tidur dibawah dan aku diatas, ehm maksud ku kamar tidur kami punya tempat tidur tangga dan aku tidur diatas.

Aku dan jongin menjalani hari hari seperti biasa, aku memasakannya dan dia sangat menyukai masakanku. Dia selalu bilang masakanku sangat enak. Tapi tak pernah menghabiskan masakanku setiap paginya. Setiap pagi aku selalu menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi jongin, dan menyiapkan kebutuhan yang dibutuhkan jongin, jongin adalah seorang polisi ! polisi yang sangat berwibawa dan sangat bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya.

Awalnya tak ada perasaan suka dalam benak ku, karna aku tak mencintainya! Ya aku mencintai kris, dia adalah atasanku waktu aku bekerja dulu di perusahaan ku yang lama bahkan aku pernah menjalin suatu hubungan dengan kris, namun belum lama ini aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku karena appa ku menyuruh ku untuk menjaga rumahku dan jongin yang dibelikan oleh appa jongin untuk kami berdua. Karna aku berpikir aku akan menjadi seorang suami, aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kris, awalnya kris menolaknya, tapi aku hanya ingin focus untuk mengurus rumah tangga ku yang baru aku jalani dua bulan ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku mulai mencintai kim jongin! Seorang kim jongin, polisi yang sangat berwibawa dan tampan, namun aku tak tahu jongin mencintaiku atau tidak karna jongin tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, NEVER ! ya tak pernah.

Kau tau? Betapa tidak enaknya menjadi seorang uke! Ya kau tak merasakannya, karna kau bukan uke! Sempat terlintas dipikiranku, ingin rasanya aku menjadi seorang SEME, walaupun itu hanya sehari, perasaan senang senang pasti hinggap di diriku yang mengerti dirimu, yah walaupun tak terlalu aku mengertikan.

Jika aku seorang seme, Aku akan mulai hidupku dengan beranjak dari tempat tidur pada pagi hari dan memakai pakaian semauku yang aku suka karna aku tau, jika aku menjadi seorang seme pasti uke ku akan menyiapkannya untukku lalu aku memakainya tanpa perduli bagaimana susahnya menjadi seorang uke lalu pergi semauku dan sesukaku, tak peduli ranjang kamar tidur ku bersih atau tidak karna dia akan akan membersihkannya, ya. Uke ku pasti akan membersihkan ranjang tidurku yang berantakan, dan aku seorang seme! Tak akan pernah terpikir untuk membersihkannya, yang aku tau jika aku pulang dari bersenang senang atau bekerja, kamar tempat tidur ini pasti sudah akan rapi.

Pekerjaan rumah? Ayolah pasti kalian tahu bahwa itu kerjaan seorang uke! Ttidak mungkin seorang SEME mengingat segala pekerjaan rumah tangga yang tak ada habisnya yang memakan banyak waktu dan sangat melelahkan. Lalu jika aku menjadi seme, aku bisa minum-minum dengan teman-temanku bersenang senang menghabiskan waktu ku tanpa memikirkan uke ku yang mengerjakan semua perkerjaan rumah,lalu ku goda para gadis yang lewat dihadapanku, menikmati segala pemandangan indah itu bersama teman temanku yah pastinya kau tau bahwa itu sangat menyenangkan, seharian tanpa ada apapun yang menghalangiku waw! It's amazing. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya pemikiran ku saja, karna disini aku seorang uke. Yah uke ! bukan seme seperti jongin, dan kalian pasti tau begitulah kerjaan yang umumnya dilakukan para SEME, ets! Tunggu, bukan para seme saja, lelaki straight pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama di seluruh pelosok dunia ini ! karena SEME berpikir memakai pikirannya atau logika beda dengan uke! Mereka lebih peka dan berpikir menggunakan perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author POV**

"**INTIMACY" – "HONESTY" – "COMMITMENT" – "YOU" – "ME"**

Seorang pria manis yang berperawakan imut sedang memakai pakaian polisinya yang telah disiapkan oleh suaminya. Do Kyungsoo Seorang polisi yang berwibawa dan sangat manis, bahkan kalau menurut mu pria semanis kyungsoo tak akan cocok untuk bekerja sebagai polisi di kota seoul. Kyungsoo mulai memakai pakaiannya yang telah di siapkan oleh kim jongin, suaminya yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta yang berada di seoul.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuruni anak tangga, dan seperti ini lah setiap pagi. Kyungsoo akan melihat suaminya itu menyiapkan makanan untuk disantap sarapan untuk pagi ini. hening sampai pada akhirnya jongin memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"sudah bangun soo?" jongin tersenyum sumringah melihat wajah manis suaminya

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat! Jika aku belum bangun, mungkin aku tak berada disini" ucap kyungsoo cuek lalu mengambil minum karena dia merasa haus

Jongin tersenyum terpaksa dengan jawaban kyungsoo, memang seperti inilah suaminya. Selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya, eh apa kau lupa? Mereka sepasang gay yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya namun sama sekali tak memilki perasaan apapun.

"aku harus bersiap sebentar lagi kris akan menjemputku" kyungsoo memakan sedikit makanan nya lalu pergi meninggalkan jongin sampai pada akhirnya jongin bertanya sesuatu yang terus terusan ditanyakan setiap pagi.

"kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu terlebih dahulu soo?" Tanya jongin yang menatap kyungsoo yang sudah pergi mengambil topi tugasnya.

"Aku takut terlambat, sebentar lagi kris akan datang" ucap kyungsoo acuh, lalu pergi melangkah kan kakinya ke tangga rumahnya menuju kamarnya.

Jongin menatap sedih melihat makanannya yang telah ia buat, namun masih bersisa sangat banyak. Setiap hari selalu begini, kyungsoo selalu sibuk dengan tugas tugasnya sebagai polisi.

Kyungsoo membenarkan pakainnya di depan cermin lalu memakai topinya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

"aku berangkat jongin" kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan jongin sendirian yang masih memakan makanannya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya, dia melihat mobil polisi telah terparkir di depan rumahnya, melihat sosok tampan didalam mobil yang sejak tadi menunggu kyungsoo. Sosok tampan itu adalah kris, kris adalah rekan kerja kyungsoo. Mereka memang sering ditugaskan untuk bersama.

Kyungsoo dengan segera menghampiri mobil itu lalu membuka pintunya.

"hy kyung! Bagaimana untuk hari ini apakah kau siap?" kris menyapa rekan kerjanya yang manis itu.

"selalu kris" jawab kyungsoo dengan tegas lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Kris lalu melajukan mobil nya dengan sedang, mereka berdua sibuk berbicara tentang masalah criminal apa lagi yang harus mereka tanganin untuk hari ini. di sela sela jalan kris sedang mengemudi dia mendapat telepon bahwa ada kasus yang harus mereka tanganin untuk hari ini.

Sedang kyungsoo sedang menikmati tugasnya yang ia cintai sebagai polisi, di sisi lain jongin tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala urusan kantornya, berkas berkas kantor yang menumpuk sangat banyak hingga membuatnya pusing.

"sedang sibuk tuan tampan? Ini berkas lain yang harus diselesaikan, dan jangan lupa jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama okey" luhan, atasan jongin memberinya berkas berkas yang harus diselesaikan lagi menambah pusing otak jongin.

Kris sedang memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur lalu lintas, kris berfikir, kenapa bisa namja seimut kyungsoo dapat bertindak tegas kepada para pengendara yang melanggar lalu lintas di jalanan. Sedangkan kyungsoo yang diperhatikan sibuk membuat note kecil untuk pengendara yang telah melanggar aturan tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk jongin" luhan mulai genit kepada pria berkulit tan itu

"i-iya, sepertinya untuk hari ini banyak sekali berkas yang harus aku selesaikan" jongin masih saja berkutik dengan laptopnya, menyelesikan berkas berkas yang masih sangat banyak dikerjakan.

"apakah kau tak ingin ikut ke pesta perusahaan?" Tanya luhan lagi

"aku ingin sekali, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa maaf lu" tolak jongin halus, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Luhan lalu meninggalkan jongin tanpa membalas ucapan jongin.

Kyungsoo dan kris sedang ada latihan menembak sekarang, kyungsoo yang lebih senior dari pada kris member arahan kepada kris, karena dari tadi tembakan kris tidak tepat sasaran.

"sepertinya kau kesulitan kris? Begini cara yang benar untuk melakukannya" kyungsoo lalu memegang pundak kris yang sangat tinggi itu, dan membenarkan cara membidik yang benar.

"ya seperti itu, lakukan berulang ulang agar kau makin mahir, success" kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan kris keruang pakaian karna kyungsoo ingin mengganti pakaiannya.

"sepertinya 3M yang kucari semuanya ada padanya, Manis, Menarik, Menggoyahkan iman hahaha" ucap kris di sertai gelak tawa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If I were a SEME **(_Andai aku seorang seme)_

**I think I could understand **(_Kurasa aku bisa mengerti)_

**How it feels to love a UKE (**_Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang uke)_

**I swear I'd be a better SEME (**_Sumpah aku kan jadi SEME yang lebih baik)_

**I'd listen to him (**_Kan kudengarkan dia)_

**Cause I know how it hurts (**_Karena kutahu betapa sakitnya)_

**When you lose the one you wanted (**_Saat kau kehilangan orang yang kau inginkan)_

**Cause he's taken you for granted (**_Karena dia memandangmu sebelah mata)_

**And everything you had got destroyed (**_Dan segala yang kau miliki pun hancur)_

**-Kyungsoo POV**

Apabila aku jadi seorang SEME,

aku berjanji akan menjadi seme yang lebih baik bahkan lebih baik dari kata baik itu aku kan bersenang senang dengan teman teman ku, namun aku akan mengingat uke ku juga, dan aku juga akan lebih memperhatikannya, karena aku tau seorang uke itu selalu mencurahkan semua perhatiannya kepadaku. Bahkan lebih baik memperhatikan pasangannya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika aku menjadi seorang SEME, aku akan mengajarimu suatu hal yang penting, menjadi seorang seme bukan sekedar kau memberi perhatian atau menyayanginya. Tapi kau harus tau! kau harus belajar bagaimana cara mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, belajar bagaimana tak mengabaikan apalagi menyianyiakan seseorang yang telah mencintaimu, karena kau akan tahu betapa sakitnya saat kau kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Itulah yang UKE pikirkan, mereka peduli, mengerti dan memahami dan lebih peka terhadap yang namanya perasaan!

Tak pernah terlintas dipikiranku apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang SEME, apakah dia tak takut kehilangan seseorang yang benar benar mencintainya? Apakah dia tak takut dengan mengacuhkan seorang yang telah memberimu perhatian maka orang tersebut lama kelamaan akan jenuh dan meninggalkanmu?

Kenapa mereka tak pernah berfikir betapa sakitnya menjadi seorang uke? Kenapa? Apakah uke hanya itu dipermainkan? Susah! Sangat susah untuk dimengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If I were a SEME, I would turn off my phone (**_Andai aku SEME, kan kumatikan telponku)_

**Tell everyone it's broken so they think that I was sleeping alone (**_Kukatakan pada semua orang telponku rusak sehingga mereka pikir aku tidur sendirian)_

**I'd put myself first and make the rules as I go (**_Aku kan mementingkan diri sendiri dan membuat aturan saat aku pergi)_

**Cause I know that he'd be faithful, waiting for me to come home (**_Karena kutahu dia akan setia, menungguku pulang)_

**To come home (**_Pulang)_

**-Kyungsoo POV**

Jika aku jadi seorang SEME,

Aku tak kan melakukan apa yang biasanya pernah kau lakukan. Aku akan mematikan telepon saat sedang bersama pasanganku yang lain saat aku bersenang senang, tak ada siapapun yang menggangu kemesraan kami saat berdua.

Jika uke ku bertanya aku akan bilang bahwa ponsel ku habis batrainya, lalu ponselku mati, atau apapun alasannya, dan aku membiarkannya menebak keadaanku bagaimana. Karena yang aku tahu uke kuan akan setia menungguku sampai kerumah, dan pasti aku akan menghargai seseorang yang rela menungguku hingga sampai dirumah hingga larut malam.

**-Author POV**

Kyungsoo dan kris kini tengah menghadiri makan malam atas keinginan atasan mereka, kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis dan kris terlihat sangat tampan, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Kyungsoo yang sedang asik memakan makanannya mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, ternyata itu panggilan dari suaminya, kim jongin is calling. Namun kyungsoo mematikannya, kyungsoo malah mengabaikan telpon dari jongin dan melanjutkan percakapannya bersama kris.

"siapa yang memanggil mu soo?" Tanya kris yang aneh dengan mimic muka kyungsoo yang berubah

"b-bukan siapa siapa kris" jawab kyungsoo agak tergagap

"suamimu?" Tanya kris lagi

"bukan, private number, ya private number kris" ucap kyungsoo lalu memakan makanannya lagi.

Kris mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam itu.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia sekali malam itu, kris sangat suka membuat lelucon sehingga kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa dan tertawa.

"ayolah soo, angkat telponnya!" jongin bermonolog sendiri, dari tadi dia mencoba menghubungi kyungsoo namun nihil ponselnya tak dapat dihubungi, awal nya masuk namun sepertinya dimatikan.

Tapi jongin tak ingin berprisangka buruk kepada kyungsoo, ia pasti mengira bahwa batrai ponsel kyungsoo habis, ya batrai kyungsoo habis. Sehingga ponsel nya tak dapat dihubungi lagi.

"jongin apakah kau benar benar tak ingin ikut ke pesta itu?" Tanya luhan kembali

"entahlah lu, pekerjaan ku masih sangat banyak sepertinya tidak" tolak jongin lagi tanpa memperhatikan luhan

"ayolah, kau harus ikut, dan membawa kyungsoo" mohon luhan

"baiklah, jika pekerjaan ku sudah selesai aku pasti datang" kini jongin mengalah dan akan datang ke pesta jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"nah begitu dong!" lalu luhan meninggalkan jongin sendirian di ruang kerjanya

-dirumah kyungsoo dan jongin

"kyung, kau ikut ke pesta bukan?" Tanya jongin yang sudah berada dirumah duluan, sedangkan kyungsoo yang baru datang merasa lelah hanya mengangguk saja pertanda dia akan ikut ke pesta itu.

Akhirnya waktu kepesta sudah datang, kyungsoo menggunakan baju hitam yang sangat ehm anggun kelihatannya bagi kyungsoo, ya tentu saja. Kyungsoo adalah seorang uke.

Namun jongin tak bisa ikut kepesta terlebih dahulu dikarenakan ia harus mengambil beberapa berkas dikantor dan menyiapkannnya terlebih dahulu.

"soo, nanti aku akan mengantar mu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku akan ke kantor dan menyelesaikan tugasku terlebih dahulu" ucap jongin dengan membenarkan dasinya karena kyungsoo sibuk dengan pakaian sendiri.

"iya, aku mengerti . ayo kita berangkat" ucap kyungsoo lalu ingin membuka pintu namun sebelumnya jongin menarik tangannya dan memdudukkan kyungsoo di depan meja rias mereka.

"jongin, apa apaan . kita bisa terlambat jika kau bercanda begini" ucap ketus kyungsoo

"tunggu dulu, ini untukmu" jongin memberi sebuah kotak seperti kotak perhiasan.

"ini apa?" Tanya kyungsoo

"kau buka saja dulu" jawab jongin lalu membuka pintu kamar mereka

"aku akan membukanya di mobil, hey tunggu" kyungsoo lalu bergegas menuju mobilnya bersama jongin.

Sampainya di mobil kyungsoo langsung membuka hadiah yang diberikan jongin, ternyata hadiah itu adalah cincin putih yang sangat cantik.

"jongin? Ini untuk ku?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan senang hati

"iya itu untuk mu, aku sengaja melihatnya dan kukira kau akan suka jika aku membelikan mu cincin ini"

"aku sangat suka jongin, terima kasih" kyungsoo lalu memeluk jongin dengan erat.

Kini mereka telah sampai di tempat pesta itu, kyungsoo lalu keluar dan mengatakan "aku menunggu cepatlah siapkan pekerjaanmu!" lalu kyungsoo meninggalkan jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dia bahagia sekali kyungsoo hari ini adalah kyungsoo yang sangat ceria.

Di dalam pesta, kyungsoo sangat bosan hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu luhan teman sekantor jongin atau lebih tepatnya atasan jongin.

"hey lu, kau sudah lama?" Tanya kyungsoo yang lalu cipika cipiki dengan luhan #hahaha namanya uke keleus haha

"hey soo, tidak terlalu lama. Oh iya, mana suami mu? Jadi benar dia tidak datang dan mementingkan tugasnya?" Tanya luhan dengan nada yang agak kesal

"tidak lu, dia akan kesini jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai" ucap kyungsoo lalu tersenyum

"aku kira dia tidak akan datang, jika dia tidak datang aku akan memberinya tugas yang lebih banyak dari tadi. Awas saja" luhan yang kesal mengibaratkan jongin dengan buah yang dimakannya lalu memakan buah itu dengan kasar

"kau lucu sekali lu hahaha" kyungsoo tertawa girang

"hey hey, kau yang imut soo hahaha" akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama sama dan membicarakan tentang tugas masing masing yang mereka jalani.

Disela sela percakapan mereka suami luhan yaitu sehun mengajak luhan untuk pulang karena sehun yang tak enak badan. Akhirnya kyungsoo ditinggalkan sendirian.

"soo, sepertinya aku harus pulang, suami ku tak enak badan. Aku duluan yah, sorry byeeeee" luhan meninggalkan kyungsoo di pesta yang sangat megah itu.

"sialan! Dia yang menyuruh datang malah pulang, hah dasar Barbie china! Hahaha" akhirnya kyungsoo bermonolog sendirian.

"hey kyung?" kris menyapa kyungsoo di pesta itu

"kris? Kau juga diundang?" Tanya kyungsoo

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat aku ada disini"

"huft, akhirnya aku ada teman. Suami ku sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, sedangkan luhan meninggalkan pesta ini karena suaminya sakit" ucap kyungsoo sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"wow wow, apa yang kau lakukan pororo? Kau mau menggodaku?" Tanya kris dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kyungsoo

"dasar kau kris, mesum mu itu tidak pernah berubah" kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan kris ke tengah karena kyungsoo ingin berdansa

"hey tunggu, ingin berdansa bersama pangeran tampan ini putrid kyungsoo yang manis?" Tanya kris dengan nada yang sedkit dibuat buat dan itu membuat kyungsoo ingin muntah

"kris berhenti berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, aku ingin muntah kau tau hahaha"

"bagaimana?" Tanya kris lagi

"boleh, aku sedang bosan" jawab kyungsoo lantang.

Kini kyungsoo dan kris berdansa layaknya kekasih yang dimabuk cinta, mereka sangat serasi dalam pesta itu.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Akhirnya selesai, tunggu aku soo. Aku akan datang ke pesta itu" jongin yang gembira lalu menyiapkan berkas berkas nya untuk disusun dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya menuju ke pesta itu.

Sesampainya di pesta, ia mencari cari kyungsoo. Namun apa yang dilihat kini sungguh menyakitkan hatinya, ia melihat kyungsoo berdua dengan rekan nya yang bernama kris, pria keturunan china kanada itu sedang berduaan dan berdansa mesra bersama kyungsoo, sangat dekat bahkan jongin ingin menangis melihat, karena hatinya kini begitu sakit.

Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin melihatnya dengan kris lalu melepas dansa nya bersama kris.

"sepertinya suami ku melihat kita, aku harus menghampirinya dulu kris" kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan kris sendirian

"silahkan"

Kyungsoo menghampiri jongin yang berada di dekat pintu tempat pesta itu diselenggarakan.

"jongin, kau sudah datang ayo kita berdans-" ucapakan kyungsoo dipotong oleh jongin

"ayo kita pulang soo, ini sudah malam" ucap jongin cuek lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo di pesta itu.

Diperjalanan pulang tak ada kata yang mereka ucapkan bagaikan hutan sunyi yang tak berpenghuni, mobil yang dikendarai oleh jongin melaju dengan sangat cepat. Sesampainya dirumah kyungsoo duduk di depan meja rias yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Hening, sampai pada akhirnya jonginnya yang memulai untuk bicara duluan.

"soo kenapa kau melakukan itu semua? Kenapa kau berselingkuh? Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan, kita ini sudah menikah soo" ucap jongin lembut

"itu tadi bukan apa yang kau pikirkan, dia hanya mengajakku berdansa tak lebih! Mengapa kau begitu cemburu?" balasan kyungsoo yang cuek membuat jongin murka

"aku ini suami mu soo! Tentu saja aku cemburu" ucap jongin lantang

"what?" Tanya kyungsoo

"what?" jongin malah bertanya kembali

Hening, kyungsoo kaget jongin tertawa dan berkata

"yah! Kenapa aku harus cemburu! Bukankah tak ada cinta diantara kita?" ucap jongin lalu membanting pintu kamar nya itu dengan keras

"kau benar jongin, tak ada cinta diantara kita hiks" tangisan kyungsoo pecah, kenapa rumah tangganya menjadi begini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's a little too late for you to come back **(_Agak terlambat kau kembali)_

**Say it's just a mistake, think I'd forgive you like that (**_Terlambat kau bilang itu sebuah kesalahan, kau kira aku kan memaafkanmu seperti itu)_

**If you thought I would wait for you (**_Jika kau pikir aku kan menunggumu)_

**You got it wrong (**_Kau salah paham)_

**But you're just a SEME (**_Namun kau hanya seorang SEME)_

**And you don't understand (**_Dan kau tak mengerti)_

**How it feels to love a uke someday (**_Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang UKE suatu saat)_

**You wish you were a better SEME (**_Kau berandai menjadi SEME yang lebih baik)_

**You don't listen to him (**_Kau tak mendengarkannya)_

**You don't care how it hurts (**_Kau tak peduli betapa sakitnya)_

**Until you lose the one you wanted (**_Hingga kau kehilangan orang yang kau cinta)_

**Because you've taken her for granted (**_Karena kau memandangnya sebelah mata)_

**And everything you had got destroyed (**_Dan segala yang kau miliki pun hancur)_

**-Kyungsoo POV**

Kebiasaan mu adalah pulang terlambat dan aku tau, itu biasanya dilakukan oleh semua SEME, membiarkanku menunggu semalaman dan tertidur diruang tamu menunggumu. Aku tau kau punya banyak alasan agar aku tak mecurigai keterlambatanmu.

Mungkin kau mengira aku bodoh? aku tak lagi bisa memaafkanmu! maaf, aku sudah bosan dengan semuanya yang kau lakukan setiap hari. Aku tak lagi mau menunggumu sampai larut malam lagi, Mulai saat ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini. lakukan lah semua yang kau mau! Aku sudah tak perduli, jika kau pikr aku akan menunggumu lagi seperti biasanya, maaf! Kau salah paham. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, sungguh.

Karena kau hanyalah seorang seme, kebanyakan seme melakukan hal hal yang membuat ukenya bersedih. Karna sang seme tak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana sakitnya, kau tak kan pernah mau mengerti bahwa uke itu sangat rapuh perasaannya. Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang UKE suatu saat, kau berandai untuk menjadi seorang seme yang baik namun? Yah kau hanyalah seme! Kau tak mengerti,

Kau tak mendengarkannya, kau mengabaikannya, kau menyakitinya, kau tak peduli bagaimana ukemu tersakiti, hanya peduli kepada ke egoisanmu! Kau juga bahkan tak peduli betapa sakitnya diacuhkan oleh orang yang kau cintai, seperti ketika kau tak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Mungkin kau berpikir mereka tak apa, tapi sungguh! Dalam hatinya mereka sangat tersiksa.

**But you're just a SEME !**

Bagaimana pun kau hanyalah SEME !dan kebanyakan seme itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang tidak terlalu peka bahkan tak peka sama sekali, mereka hanya bertindak semau kemauannya sendiri !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**INTIMACY" – "HONESTY" – "COMMITMENT" – "YOU" – "ME"**

Seorang pria tampan yang berkulit tan sedang memakai pakaian polisinya yang telah disiapkan oleh suaminya, Kim Jongin Seorang polisi yang berwibawa dan sangat tampan, bahkan kalau menurut mu pria setampan dia tak akan cocok untuk bekerja sebagai polisi di kota seoul. Dia sangat cocok untuk mejadi actor. Jongin mulai memakai pakaiannya yang telah di siapkan oleh Do kyungsoo, suaminya yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta yang berada di seoul.

Jongin mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuruni anak tangga, dan seperti ini lah setiap pagi. Jongin akan melihat suaminya itu menyiapkan makanan untuk disantap sarapan untuk pagi ini. hening sampai pada akhirnya kyungsoo memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"sudah bangun kai?" kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah melihat wajah tampan suaminya

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat! Jika aku belum bangun, mungkin aku tak berada disini" ucap jongin cuek lalu mengambil minum karena dia merasa haus

kyungsoo, tersenyum terpaksa dengan jawaban Jongin memang seperti inilah suaminya. Selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya, eh apa kau lupa? Mereka sepasang gay yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya namun sama sekali tak memilki perasaan apapun.

"aku harus bersiap sebentar lagi Luhan akan menjemputku" jongin memakan sedikit makanan nya lalu pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo sampai pada akhirnya kyungsoo bertanya sesuatu yang terus terusan ditanyakan setiap pagi.

"kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu terlebih dulu kai?" Tanya kyungsoo yang menatap jongin yang sudah pergi mengambil topi tugasnya.

"Aku takut terlambat, sebentar lagi Luhan akan datang" ucap Jongin acuh, lalu pergi melangkah kan kakinya ke tangga rumahnya menuju kamarnya.

kyungsoo menatap sedih melihat makanannya yang telah ia buat, namun masih bersisa sangat banyak. Setiap hari selalu begini, Jongin selalu sibuk dengan tugas tugasnya sebagai polisi.

Jongin membenarkan pakainnya di depan cermin lalu memakai topinya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

"aku berangkat soo" jongin bergegas meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian yang masih memakan makanannya.

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya, dia melihat mobil polisi telah terparkir di depan rumahnya, melihat sosok pria cantik didalam mobil yang sejak tadi menunggunya. Sosok pria cantik itu adalah luhan, luhan adalah rekan kerja jongin. Mereka memang sering ditugaskan untuk bersama.

Kyungsoo dengan segera menghampiri mobil itu lalu membuka pintunya.

"hy kai! Bagaimana untuk hari ini apakah kau siap?" luhan menyapa rekan kerjanya yang manis itu.

"selalu luu" jawab jongin dengan tegas lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

TBC or END ?

Oh akhirnya siap juga nih ff duh, capek banget buat nih ff butuh pemikiran yang waw hahaha, alay -_-"

Oh iya para readers ngerti kan dengan jalan cerita nya? Kalau gak ngerti buka youtube trus lihat video if I were a boy nya beyonce deh. Oh iya yang udah lihat pasti ngerti nih ;;)

Disini author juga mau bilangin bahwa setiap chapter itu satu pairing yang author munculin, jadi kalau mau dilanjutin kaisoonya, tinggal review aja kaisoo lagi atau mau pairing yang lain? Aku akan buatin tapi married life yaaaa. Lagi gila married life ni karna lihat sinetron Indonesia yang ada saat sahur itu. Curahan hati seorang istri hahaha, itu sinetron indo pertama yang aku suka loh, jalan ceritanya gak alay, dan fix author suka banget hahaha

Biarin ajadeh author di bilang alay, tapi emang itu sinetron bagus jalan ceritanya hahaha

Oh iya semoga suka yaaa, mohon review nya ya readers )

Author bakal janji akan jawab pertanyaan yg diajuin atau ngejawab reveiwan kalian semua deh :*** muah muah

Jangan jadi silent riders yaaaa )) tinggal riview aja kok, apalagi kalau riviewan nya itu panjang duh author terharu.

Ya sudah deh. Gak usah banyak bacot lagi – yaaaaa ;;)


	2. Chapter 2

TITTLE : MY MARRIED LIFE

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN

CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE

GENRE : MARRIED-LIFE, DRAMA, HURT-COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD !

PAIRING : KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN

RATE : T ( Dikarenakan bulan puasa jadi rate nya T ya )

SUMMARY : Jika aku jadi seorang SEME ! aku akan mengajarimu suatu hal yang penting, menjadi seorang seme bukan sekedar kau memberi perhatian atau menyayanginya. Tapi kau harus tau kau! harus belajar bagaimana cara mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, belajar bagaimana tak mengabaikan apalagi menyianyiakan seseorang yang telah mencintaimu, karena kau akan tahu betapa sakitnya saat kau kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Itulah yang UKE pikirkan, mereka peduli, mengerti dan memahami dan lebih peka terhadap yang namanya perasaan!

Disclaimer: EXO MILIK TUHAN, SMENT, DAN TENTU KELUARGA NYA MASING MASING ! YAOI, JADI TOLONG KALAU GAK SUKA YAOI GAK USAH BACA !

DAN TOLONG JANGAN JADI SILENT RIDERS DAN TOLONG LAGI JANGAN SAMPAI MENGCOPAS ATAU MENCURI IDE FF KU INI KARNA FF INI MURNI AKU YANG BUAT DAN HASIL DARI PEMIKIRAN LABIL AKU !

Maaf kalau ada Typo's karna aku hanya hamba Allah yang tidak sempurna =)) jadi maaf kalau ada typo's ya .

Yaudah deh gak usah banyak bacot lagi sekarang, selamat baca ya READERS ku sayang ;;)

Hahaha oh iya, REVIEW nya sangat dinanti untuk membuat author menjadi semangat ngelanjutinnya, okedeh BYE !

Sebelumnya author janji bakal balas review kalian semuanya :

kriswu393 : iya bener. Kaisoo bertukar peran namun kyungsoo tetap jadi uke, tapi itu Cuma sekedar hayalan kyungsoo semata. Vintage Point? Itu film apa ya? Aku belum pernah nonton. Bagus gak? :D makasiya udah review

exobangtan127 : hahaha, saya juga hanya bisa berkata. TERIMA KASIH hahaha =)) makasi yah atas riviewnya, iya aku lagi suka banget sama jalan cerita yang married life gini, aduh kaisoo lagi ya? Okedeh karna banyak minta kaisoo makasiya udah review

Fuji jump910 : sumpah ders hahaha, gak baca gak apa apa kok hahaha kamu sakit? Aduh kayanya aku merasa bersalah banget maaf ya, ntar aku buat yg romance romance deh ;;) makasiya udah review

ShinJiWoo920202 : aduh mesti nonton tuh, bagus banget loh ;;) #promosi that's true, kamu bener banget, tapi itu semua Cuma khayalan kyungsoo semata, dan gak benar benar terjadi. Sebenarnya yg ngelakuin itu semua kan jongin hahaha dan disini dikhyalannya kyungsoo tetep jadi uke kok. Berepa chap? Aduh aku juga belum tau ;;) iya punya cerita masing masing. Tentu enggak dong ) makasiya udah review

Exindira : hey kayanya aku gak asing lagi deh dengan akun yang satu ini, hahaha akun ini kan sering RIVIEW waktu di ff aku satu lagi, eh iya makasi ya kamu selalu review ;;) –iya kamu kok selalu bener sih nebaknya hahaha, iya itu Cuma khayalan aja, aduh kalau next pair kayanya aku bakal bedain alurnya deh, sorry kali ini kita beda ya hahahaha makasiya udah review

Zoldyk : thank's

Yixingcom : aduh kamu gak ngerti ya? Kayanya kamu harus baca 2x deh hahaha, jadi gini kyungsoo Cuma berandai menjadi seme. Tapi dijalan cerita ff ku ini dia tetap jadi uke, dia Cuma nyeritain apa yang jongin lakuin ke iya deh kayanya bakal lanjut kaisoo lagi hehehehe, /angkat banner kaisoo/ makasiya udah review

Maple fujoshi2309 : kamu bingung ya? Sama aku juga hahaha- alhamdulliah hahaha aku kira kamu gak paham hahaha sepertinya emang dilanjut deh ;;) aduh kalau kemunculan cast lainnya paling Cuma sebagai cameo disini fokusnya sama satu pairing aja. Haaaaa? Kamu nungguin yaaa? Aduh makasi banget yaaa. Pasti kok tenang aja, makasiya udah review

Jameela : liat ajadeh ntar ya, masih rahasia makasiya udah review

humaira9394 : hahaha, emang begitu ceritanya hahaha. Gimana ya? Liat ajdeh kelanjutannya makasiya udah review

byunbaek : dasar anak alay hahaha, makasiyaaa :D

kimbabysoo : eh makasiya, duh iya nyesek banget jadi kyungsoo aduh jangan nangis #kasitissu, ntar batal loh. Iya makasiya udah review

babykaisoo : iya makasi yaa, tungguin terus ya jgn nangis hehehe

Kim Leera : iya kamu bener banget, makasi ya udah review

Karna banyak yang minta kaisoo, okedeh masih lanjut kaisoo ya. Tapi ntar aku masukin kok couple yang lain nya

* * *

><p>[CHAPTER 2]<p>

{KAISOO}  
>(MY MARRIED LIFE)<p>

**-Dichapter Sebelumnya-**

"INTIMACY" – "HONESTY" – "COMMITMENT" – "YOU" – "ME"

Seorang pria tampan yang berkulit tan sedang memakai pakaian polisinya yang telah disiapkan oleh suaminya, Kim Jongin Seorang polisi yang berwibawa dan sangat tampan, bahkan kalau menurut mu pria setampan dia tak akan cocok untuk bekerja sebagai polisi di kota seoul. Dia sangat cocok untuk mejadi actor. Jongin mulai memakai pakaiannya yang telah di siapkan oleh Do kyungsoo, suaminya yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta yang berada di seoul.

Jongin mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuruni anak tangga, dan seperti ini lah setiap pagi. Jongin akan melihat suaminya itu menyiapkan makanan untuk disantap sarapan untuk pagi ini. hening sampai pada akhirnya kyungsoo memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"sudah bangun kai?" kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah melihat wajah tampan suaminya

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat! Jika aku belum bangun, mungkin aku tak berada disini" ucap jongin cuek lalu mengambil minum karena dia merasa haus

kyungsoo, tersenyum terpaksa dengan jawaban Jongin memang seperti inilah suaminya. Selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya, eh apa kau lupa? Mereka sepasang gay yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya namun sama sekali tak memilki perasaan apapun.

"aku harus bersiap sebentar lagi Luhan akan menjemputku" jongin memakan sedikit makanan nya lalu pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo sampai pada akhirnya kyungsoo bertanya sesuatu yang terus terusan ditanyakan setiap pagi.

"kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu terlebih dulu kai?" Tanya kyungsoo yang menatap jongin yang sudah pergi mengambil topi tugasnya.

"Aku takut terlambat, sebentar lagi Luhan akan datang" ucap Jongin acuh, lalu pergi melangkah kan kakinya ke tangga rumahnya menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menatap sedih melihat makanannya yang telah ia buat, namun masih bersisa sangat banyak. Setiap hari selalu begini, Jongin selalu sibuk dengan tugas tugasnya sebagai polisi.

Jongin membenarkan pakainnya di depan cermin lalu memakai topinya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

"aku berangkat soo" jongin bergegas meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian yang masih memakan makanannya.

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya, dia melihat mobil polisi telah terparkir di depan rumahnya, melihat sosok pria cantik didalam mobil yang sejak tadi menunggunya. Sosok pria cantik itu adalah luhan, luhan adalah rekan kerja jongin. Mereka memang sering ditugaskan untuk bersama.

Kyungsoo dengan segera menghampiri mobil itu lalu membuka pintunya.

"hy kai! Bagaimana untuk hari ini apakah kau siap?" luhan menyapa rekan kerjanya yang manis itu.

"selalu luu" jawab jongin dengan tegas lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

* * *

><p>[AUTHOR POV]<p>

"jongin? Kenapa kau berselingkuh? Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan, kita ini sudah menikah kim jongin" ucap kyungsoo lembut dengan tangan yang bergemetar

"memangnya kenapa? Luhan adalah partner kerjaku tak lebih! Mengapa kau begitu cemburu?" balasan jongin yang cuek membuat kyungsoo ingin menetes kan airmatanya, sedangkan jongin yang tak peduli melepas pakaian polisinya.

"aku ini suami mu jongin, aku suamimu! Tentu saja aku cemburu" ucap kyungsoo lantang disertai dengan sedikit air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya

"what?" Tanya jongin

"what?" kyungsoo malah bertanya kembali kepada jongin

Hening sampai pada akhirnya jongin kaget karena kyungsoo tertawa dan bermonolog sendiri

"yaa, kau benar jongin, hahaha Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Bukankah tak ada cinta diantara kita? hiks" kyungsoo meninggalkan jongin di dalam kamar, kyungsoo menangis dan menuju kekamar tamu.

"kenapa bisa begini? arrgggghh" jongin menendang suatu benda yang berada di depannya, memduduk kan dirinya di atas ranjang ditidurnya.

"hiks hiks kau bodoh kyungsoo kau bodoh hiks, jika jongin ingin berkencan bersama pria atau wanita lain itu bukan urusan mu hiks, kau terlalu bodoh hiks" kyungsoo masih bermonolog sendiri dan menangis.

"sakit, kenapa harus sesakit ini hiks" kyungsoo masih menangis di dalam kamar tamu yang biasanya digunakan untuk appa atau eommanya jika menginap dirumahnya.

Kini kyungsoo meringkuk sendirian kamar tamu, menghadap kejendela dan menyanyikan lagu yang membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi, sebenarnya dulu kyungsoo sama sekali tak mencintai jongin namun lama kelamaan perasaan itu datang sendirinya hingga pada akhirnya kyungsoo harus merasakan sakit karena telah mencintai kim jongin.

Jongin gelisah dalam tidurnya, biasanya sebelum tidur ia akan mendengar nyanyian kyungsoo atau ia akan pura pura tidur dan kyungsoo akan menyelimutinya. Jongin semakin gelisah, ia melihat jam dinding nya yang menunjukkan angka 12, jam 12 malam? Kenapa kyungsoo tak menyusul ku? Apakah iya masih marah? Sekarang itulah yang ada dalam benak jongin.

Karena kekhawatirannya terhadap kyungsoo jongin menyusul nya di kamar tamu, kenapa jongin bisa tau? Ya, jika ia rindu appa dan eommanya ia akan tidur di kamar tamu. Jongin membuka perlahan pintu kamar tamu itu, ia melihat kyungsoo yang tidur membelakanginya. Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo lalu naik keatas ranjang tempat kyungsoo tidur.

Kamar tidur tamu ini berbeda dengan kamar tidur KAISOO, jika di kamar tidur KAISOO terdiri dari dua ranjang, yaitu atas dan bawah. Kamar tidur tamu ini kamar tidur yang khusus untuk bulan madu, sebenarnya kamar tamu ini adalah kamar kaisoo yang sebenarnya namun mereka tidak pernah menempatinya, hanya digunakan sekali karena itu permintaan orang tua jongin.

Jongin membelai wajah suaminya dengan lembut yang tertidur dengan pulas, terlihat manis, sangat manis! Kadang jongin berfikir ialah pria yang paling beruntung karena dijodohkan dengan kyungsoo.

"-rambut ini" jongin membelai surai hitam milik kyungsoo

"aku suka aromanya" jongin menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh rambut kyungsoo

"-mata indah ini" jongin menyentuh dengan lembut mata sembab kyungsoo, mata kyungsoo sembab karena terlalu lama menangis.

"mata yang selalu ingin ku tatap setiap paginya" jongin masih mengamati mata indah kyungsoo

"Bibir ini" jongin menyentuh bibir kyungsoo dengan perlahan takut membangunkan kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur.

"Bibir ini memang belum pernah aku rasakan, namun aku ingin bibir ini selalu berkata "kau tak makan dulu, jongin?" hiks"

Jongin menangis disela sela ia mengamati kyungsoo, ia merasa kyungsoo adalah malaikat yang dititipkan tuhan kepadanya. Kenapa dia begitu jahat selama ini, kenapa? Kenapa dia telah mengacuhkan malaikat yang baik hati yang di titipkan oleh tuhan kepadanya! Kenapa dia telah menyakiti hati seorang Do kyungsoo.

"A-aku mencintaimu soo, maafkan aku. Aku memang suami yang jahat! Aku tak pantas jadi pendamping mu, itulah sebabnya aku melarang mu untuk jatuh cinta kepadaku soo hiks, aku tak ingin kau tersakiti hiks" jongin mengusap tangisannya, kyungsoo yang agak terganggu dengan tangisan jongin pun mulai menggerak gerakkan badannya.

Jongin menghapus air matanya, lalu mengecup kening kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"selamat tidur kyungie, aku menyayangimu. Maafkan aku"

Jongin lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kyungsoo yang kedinginan, dipeluknya kyungsoo dalam tidurnya. Ia berharap besok ia akan menjadi suami yang lebih baik untuk kyungsoo, ya jongin berjanji.

* * *

><p>Cahaya mentari mulai menampakkan kilaunya memasuki kamar tidur itu, dua orang namja masih tertidur pulas hingga pada akhirnya kilauan cahaya itu menerobos masuk kedalam celah celah jendela yang berada di rumah itu. Kyungsoo mulai menggerak gerakkan badannya karna dirasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga kyungsoo susah bernafas.<p>

"se-ssak" kyungsoo akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan langkah terkejutnya ia mendapatkan suaminya, kim jongin memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan akan takut kehilangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menggerak gerak kan badannya dan membangunkan suaminya.

"jong-jongin bangun" kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil melepaskan pelukan jongin, yang kyungsoo kaget kan lagi jongin tidur tanpa memakai bajunya. Sehingga menampakkan abs milik jongin dengan sangat jelas, kyungsoo yang melihatnya lalu menutup matanya.

"jongin bangun, kau harus pergi bekerja pagi ini" kyungsoo masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, melihat abs jongin, kyungsoo menjadi tersipu malu, Jongin akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya, ia masih meraup rohnya dalam dalam karna ia belum terbangun sepenuhnya.

Wajah kaget jelas terpampang dalam raut muka jongin, ia lupa kalau tadi malam ia membuka kausnya karena merasa kepanasan. Jongin melihat kyungsoo sedang menutup matanya dengan pose yang sangat imut.

"soo, ini sudah jam berapa? Hoaaam, aku masih mengantuk" jongin menidurkan lagi badannya diatas ranjang kamar tamu itu, melipat tangannya keatas untuk menopang kepalanya.

"kenapa kau diam soo, ini jam berapa?" jongin kembali bertanya karena pertanyaan nya belum dijawab oleh kyungsoo, karena kyungsoo masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"jjo-jongin, sebaiknya kau memakai pakaian mu dulu, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" kyungsoo cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang namun kakinya tersandung karena bola kasti yang berada dibawah ranjangnya.

"aaaaaaaaahhhkk" kyungsoo terjatuh, jongin dengan cepat melihat keadaan kyungsoo

"aduh sakit sekali" ujar kyungsoo sambil memegang lututnya yang berdarah dan memar, mungkin akibat kyungsoo yang berlari terlalu cepat dan terjatuh dengan keras.

Jongin melihat luka kyungsoo dan memegangnya.

"auww" kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena lukanya disentuh oleh jongin.

"lutut mu berdarah soo, aku akan mengobatinya. Tunggu, aku akan mengambilkan obatnya dulu" kyungsoo tercengang dengan tingkah laku jongin, kenapa jongin menjadi ramah tamah begini? Bukankah jongin yang selama ini ia kenal acuh tak cuh kepadanya.

Jongin datang membawakan kotak obatnya lalu mengobati luka kyungsoo.

"seharusnya tak usah repot repot jongin, hanya luka kecil. Gumawo" kyungsoo lalu bergegas berdiri dan meninggalkan jongin, kyungsoo menuju dapur dan menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi jongin.

Kyungsoo sedang berkutik dengan masakannya, yah walaupun kyungsoo tau jongin tak akan menghabiskan makannannya, sebagai suami yang baik kyungsoo selalu memasak untuk jongin. Kali ini kyungsoo memasak spageti kimchi, itu menu favoritnya dan ia rasa jongin pun sangat menyukainya.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo tau, kyungsoo sadar seharusnya dia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi malam tapi apalah daya seorang kyungsoo? Bahkan suami nya saja tak peduli, seperti tidak terjadi apa apa semalam.

"soo?" jongin menghampiri meja makan dan memanggil kyungsoo, dengancekatan kyungsoo mengambil kan makanan untuk jongin.

"hmm?" jawab kyungsoo seadanya dan menyiapkan makanan untuk jongin.

"kali ini aku akan pulang terlambat, mungkin akan lebih lama dari malam malam sebelumnya" ucap jongin acuh lalu mengunyah makanannya

"bukankah selalu seperti itu? Aku sudah biasa jongin, santai saja hahaha" jawab kyungsoo disertai candaan

Kyungsoo masih saja memandang suaminya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 waktu korea selatan, tapi jongin belum beranjak dari tempat makannya, kali ini jongin menghabiskan spageti kimchi yang kyungsoo buat, kyungsoo heran dengan tingkah jongin. Dari bangun tidur tadi hingga sekarang sifat jongin berbeda, kyungsoo sempat berfikir apakah tadi malam kepala jongin terbentur ke dinding?

"soo? Aku berangkat! Luhan sudah menungguku" jongin mengambil segelas air putih, menunggu jawaban dari kyungsoo tapi orang yang ditanya tak memberi respons apapun.

"soo?" jongin mulai melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan muka kyungsoo yang sedang melamun.

"e-eh i-iya jongin, ada apa?" kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya saat jongin melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan muka kyungsoo

"aku berangkat dulu, luhan sudah menungguku. Oiya, spageti kimchi mu sangat enak, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu? Tolong buatkan aku bekal untuk besok, bagaimana kau tak keberatan kan?" Tanya jongin sambil menyiapkan topinya dan mengambil tas kerjanya

"t-tidak sama sekali, aku bisa" kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan senyum sumringah

"aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik baik" jongin mulai meninggalkan kyungsoo di meja makan sendirian,

"ne" kyungsoo masih mengunyah makanannnya, ada rasa senang terbesit didalam hati kyungsoo, jongin mulai berubah, dia tak acuh lagi sekarang.

* * *

><p>Kini kyungsoo sedang bersiap untuk pergi kekantornya, semua berkas yang telah disiapkan, hanya tinggal menunggu kris menjemputnya. Kyungsoo sedang merapikan jasnya, dia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi waktu korea selatan.<p>

Kyungsoo dan jongin berbeda profesi maka dari itulah jadwal kerja mereka berbeda, jongin harus berangkat lebih pagi dari kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo berangkat jam 10, kyungsoo pulangnya lebih cepat dari jongin, kyungsoo pulang dari kantornya jam 4 sore, enak bukan? Yah tentu saja, kantor itu adalah milik orang tuanya, sebenarnya jongin lah yang harus menggantikannya, tapi jongin tak ingin meninggalkan profesinya sebagai seorang polisi, jadi kyungsoo harus turun tangan dalam hal ini.

Kyungsoo kini sedang menunggu kris di ruang tamu, begini lah kyungsoo setiap hari, sebenarnya kyungsoo bisa saja membeli mobil yang mewah dengan uangnya, namun ia tak enak hati oleh jongin, dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk di jemput oleh kris, rekan kerjanya.

-appa is calling-

"appa? Tidak biasanya" kyungsoo lalu menjawab panggilan dari appanya

"iya apa ada apa?"

"….."

"kenapa appa tidak bilang dari kemarin kalau hari ini tidak bekerja? Aisssh"

"….."

"iya, tidak apa apa appa"

"…."

"ne, kyungie juga mencintai appa"

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya, pantas saja kris tak menjemputnya, ternyata hari ini tidak bekerja dikarenakan ada gangguan di perusahaannya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan jika seperti ini?" kyungsoo berfikir keras, ia merasa bosan jika tidak bekerja apa lagi tidak bertemu kris, walaupun kris dan kyungsoo sudah tidak berpacaran lagi tapi dalam hati kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai kris.

Kyungsoo menekan ponselnya, mengetik sebuah pesan yang akan di kirim ke teman temannya.

"Bisakah kalian bertiga datang kerumah ku? Hari ini aku tidak bekerja, kita bisa bersenang senang dirumah ku- kyungie"

Kyungsoo lalu memilih kontak yang akan dia kirimi pesan, Baekhyun, Lay dan xiumin

Sambil menunggu ketiga temannya datang, kyungsoo ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk ketiga temannya, kyungsoo bersiap ingin membuatkan cupcake yang lezat untuk ketiga temannya.

Jika di ingat waktu masa masa kuliah nya bersama ketiga temannya itu, itulah hal yang paling indah bagi kyungsoo. Waktu dimana bisa berteriak sesuka mu, bernyanyi bersama teman teman mu dan bersenang senang bersama sahabat mu yang kau sayangi.

\Ting Tong\

Bel rumah kyungsoo berbunyi itu menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu diluar untuk di bukakan pintu, dan kyungsoo yakin jika itu teman temannya.

Kyungsoo segera menuju pintu rumahnya, dilihatnya ke jendela ternyata benar bahwa yang datang itu adalah ketiga temannya.

"kyungie kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya kami hamper mati kepanasan disini" ucap namja bereyeliner itu sambil mengipas ngipas rambutnya

"iya kyungie lama sekali, bisa bisa kulit ku seperti suami itu yang hitam, iyuuuh" sindir lay yang menutup kepalanya dengan hodinya

"sudahlah kalian kesini untuk memarahi kyungie atau bersenang senang sih? Ayo masuk! Dasar cabe" xiumin langsung saja menerobos pintu rumah kyungsoo dan disertai oleh lay dan baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga temannya, mereka masuk beriringan ke ruang tamu, xiumin yang datang langsung menuju sofa dan tidur disofa itu, lay menyalakan tv dan baekhyun sibuk sedang berkaca membenarkan eyelinernya yang sedikit berantakan.

"eh kyung, kenapa kau memakai apron? Kau sedang memasak?" Tanya lay yang sedang mengganti siaran tv.

"iya aku sedang membuat cupcake untuk kalian, sebentar lagi masak. Tunggu sebentar" kyungsoo menuju dapurnya dan mengambil cupcakenya yang telah masak dan telah siap untuk disajikannya.

Mereka bertiga kini duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton drama korea yang mereka sukai sambil berbincang bincang masalah suami mereka masing masing.

"kalau si yoda itu berani kepada ku tak akan ku beri jatah dia selama seminggu hahaha" baekhyun bercerita tentang suaminya

"lalu bagaimana dengan suho hyung lay?" Tanya kyungsoo kepada lay

"dia sangat baik, lembut benar benar seperti malaikat, aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya" semuanya terharu mendengar lay yang menceritakan suamniya

"kalau chen, dia tidak romantis tapi dia selalu bisa bisa membuat ku nyaman, chen tidak banyak berbicara tapi lebih menekannnya kepada tindakannya" semua uke itu mengangguk dengan apa yang di ceritakan xiumin.

"lalu bagaimana dengan suami soo? Apa dia berlaku lembut kepadamu?" Tanya lay

"atau bertingkah konyol seperti yodaku? Hahaha" baekhyun juga menanyainya

"atau dia –" belum sempat xiumin melanjutkan kalimatnya kyungsoo memotongnya

"tidak – bahkan suami ku berbeda dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan hiks" kyungsoo mulai berlinang airmata

"kenapa soo?" Tanya lay yang kini duduk disamping kyungsoo lalu memeluknya memberikan kenyamanan untuk kyungsoo

"Jongin tak mencintaiku,dia selalu acuh tak acuh kepadaku, aku tau memang dari awal pernikahan dia tak mencintaiku hiks"

Baekhyun, xiumin dan lay hanya bisa diam mendengarkan cerita kyungsoo.

"bahkan aku belum pernah di sentuh oleh jongin, kami memang satu kamar tapi dengan ranjang yang berbeda hiks, jika orang tua ku datang atau orang tua jongin datang, baru kami akan tidur berdua, tanpa jongin menyentuhku sekalipun hiks" kyungsoo makin menangis mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"kemarin malam waktu dia acara pesta perusahaan, aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain sedang berdansa mesra hiks, dan pada sat aku menanyakan perihal itu, jongin tak meresponnya, aku tau hiks, jongin tak mencintaiku hiks"

"soo, sudah bersabar lah kami mengerti perasaan mu" lay masih saja mengelus pundak kyungsoo

Tanpa mereka sadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, banyak sekali yang mereka curahkan selama seharian bersama, kini waktunya baekhyun, lay dan xiumin pulang dari rumah kyungsoo.

Sepulangnya mereka, kyungsoo merasa lelah sekali, baekhyun, lay dan xiumin mengobrak abrik seisi rumahnya, dan semuanya kyungsoo yang mmbersihkannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai membereskan seluruh rumahnya, kyungsoo yang lelah menuju kamarnya, setibanya dikamar kyungsoo melihat ponsel jongin.

"tumben sekali ponselnya tertinggal?" kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri dan tak ingin memegang ponsel jongin, namun rasa penasaran kyungsoo mengalahkan semuanya.

Kyungsoo membuka ponsel jongin.

"1 pesan baru? Dari krystal?" kyungsoo mulai menekan tombol buka pada layar touch screen milik jongin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC dulu yaaaa? Chapter depan untuk kaisoo END yaaa. Dilanjut sama pasangan yang lain ;)

Oh iya semoga suka yaaa, mohon review nya ya readers )

Author bakal janji akan jawab pertanyaan yg diajuin atau ngejawab reveiwan kalian semua deh :*** muah muah

Jangan jadi silent riders yaaaa )) tinggal riview aja kok, apalagi kalau riviewan nya itu panjang duh author terharu.

Ya sudah deh. Gak usah banyak bacot lagi – yaaaaa ;;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello? ada yang masih nungguin nih ff ?

Sebenarnya nih ff udah lanjut Cuma aku pindahin ke WP

Oh iya satu lagi, di wp ff nya aku kasi Password jadi kalau mau minta pw nya sama aku aja

Bisa contact aku di PIN aku 7577209A

Atau twitter aku prassetyahendra

Atau mau yg lebih jelas baca bio aku deh )

Makasi sebelumnyaaa )


	4. Chapter 4

TITTLE : MY MARRIED LIFE

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN

CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE

GENRE : MARRIED-LIFE, DRAMA, HURT-COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD !

PAIRING : KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN

RATE : T

SUMMARY : Jika aku jadi seorang SEME ! aku akan mengajarimu suatu hal yang penting, menjadi seorang seme bukan sekedar kau memberi perhatian atau menyayanginya. Tapi kau harus tau kau! harus belajar bagaimana cara mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, belajar bagaimana tak mengabaikan apalagi menyianyiakan seseorang yang telah mencintaimu, karena kau akan tahu betapa sakitnya saat kau kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Itulah yang UKE pikirkan, mereka peduli, mengerti dan memahami dan lebih peka terhadap yang namanya perasaan!

Disclaimer: EXO MILIK TUHAN, SMENT, DAN TENTU KELUARGA NYA MASING MASING ! YAOI, JADI TOLONG KALAU GAK SUKA YAOI GAK USAH BACA !

DAN TOLONG JANGAN JADI SILENT RIDERS DAN TOLONG LAGI JANGAN SAMPAI MENGCOPAS ATAU MENCURI IDE FF KU INI KARNA FF INI MURNI AKU YANG BUAT DAN HASIL DARI PEMIKIRAN LABIL AKU !

Maaf kalau ada Typo's karna aku hanya hamba Allah yang tidak sempurna =)) jadi maaf kalau ada typo's ya .

Yaudah deh gak usah banyak bacot lagi sekarang, selamat baca ya READERS ku sayang ;;)

Hahaha oh iya, REVIEW nya sangat dinanti untuk membuat author menjadi semangat ngelanjutinnya, okedeh BYE !

[CHAPTER 3]

{KAISOO}  
>(MY MARRIED LIFE)<p>

"tumben sekali ponselnya tertinggal?" kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri dan tak ingin memegang ponsel jongin, namun rasa penasaran kyungsoo mengalahkan semuanya.

"1 pesan baru? Dari krystal?" kyungsoo mulai menekan tombol buka pada layar touch screen milik jongin

"soo? Kau sedang apa?" jongin menghampiri kyungsoo yang berada didekat meja di samping ranjang jongin

"maafkan kesalahanku selama ini, maafkan aku karna telah membuat mu menangis, aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untukmu"

jangan terlalu dipaksa jongin, aku tau kau tak akan bisa mencintaiku hiks" kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lalu akhirnya terlelap

"oh iya, bisakah kau cepat memasak kan air panas untuk ku? Jika kau hanya berdiam diri disitu aku bisa terlambat" jongin tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo di dapur sendirian yang masih termenung.

"kadang aku tak mengerti dengan pikiran namja hitam itu" kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal, menuju keran dan mengambil air untuk dimasaknya

Pada saat kyungsoo ingin mengambil minum, suara handphone yang berbunyi dari atas kulkas mengganggu aktivitasnya, kyungsoo bergegas menuju kulkas dan mengambil handphone jongin.

"1 pesan baru? Dari krystal lagi?" kyungsoo yang penasaran langsung membuka ponsel jongin tanpa meminta izin kepada suaminya itu terlebih dahulu.

**-chagi, kenapa akhir akhir ini kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, nanti temui aku di sakura café jam 5 sore? Bagaimana? Aku menunggumu chagi-ya, saranghae:*-**

"krystal?" jongin mencoba mencerna pikirannya

"arrggghhhh sial! Pasti kyungsoo sudah membaca pesan ini" jongin bergumam frustasi.

"apa karna pesan itu? Kau membacanya?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas mencuci piringnya, kyungsoo menatap jongin tanpa ekspresi

"sudah jam segini, kau tak berangkat? Luhan sudah menunggumu, kau bisa ditinggal jika disini terus!" kyungsoo berucap cuek dan menyudahi cucian piringnya. Mengelap tangannya yang basah lalu meninggalkan jongin

Jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo "soo, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi deng-"

"itu bukan urusanku, bukankah dari awal kita tak saling mencintai?" pertanyaan telak itu mengundang kemarahan jongin.

"Kau ini bicara apa soo?" jongin masih menatap kyungsoo dan begitu juga sebaliknya

"bolehkah aku masuk soo?" kris yang bingung melihat kyungsoo yang hanya memandangnya dan tidak mempersilahkannya masuk akhinya menegur kyungsoo terlebih dahulu

"oh, ne. silahkan kris" kyungsoo mempersilahkan kris menuju ruang tamu, kris duduk disofa didepan kyungsoo.

"coba saja aku di jodohkan dengan kris pasti aku lebih bahagia" ujar kyungsoo sambil masih mengaduk cappuccino yang ia buat

"aku lapar lu, kau ingin makan bersama ku?" Tanya jongin kepada luhan, lalu jongin mengeluarkan bekal yang dibuat kan kyungsoo untuknya

"kyungsoo yang membuat nya?" bukan menjawab pertanyaan dari jongin, luhan malah balik bertanya kepada jongin

Setibanya didepan rumahnya jongin langsung saja masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa menekan bel terlebih dahulu, ketika jongin masuk dengan tergesa gesa ia melihat kris terlihat seperti sedang menggendong kyungsoo dan mereka tertawa berduaan.

"ehm-" jongin berdehem dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"jo-jongin? K-kenapa kau sudah pulang?" kyungsoo terbata bata dalam mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia tau jongin pasti salah paham melihat kejadian tadi.

"i-itu tadi tt-tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan jongin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo readers semua, itu yang diatas cuma cuplikan FF nya ya, yang mau baca lengkapnya silahkan ke .com.**

**Oh iya satu lagi, FF nya aku Password jadi yang mau minta password tinggal lihat bio aku aja**

**Atau yang punya pin BB bisa invite di 7577209A**

**Bisa sms juga ke 089613622038**

**Annyeong ****)**


	5. Chapter 3 !

TITTLE : MY MARRIED LIFE

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN

CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE

GENRE : MARRIED-LIFE, DRAMA, HURT-COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD !

PAIRING : KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN

RATE : T ( Dikarenakan bulan puasa jadi rate nya T ya )

SUMMARY : Jika aku jadi seorang SEME ! aku akan mengajarimu suatu hal yang penting, menjadi seorang seme bukan sekedar kau memberi perhatian atau menyayanginya. Tapi kau harus tau kau! harus belajar bagaimana cara mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, belajar bagaimana tak mengabaikan apalagi menyianyiakan seseorang yang telah mencintaimu, karena kau akan tahu betapa sakitnya saat kau kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Itulah yang UKE pikirkan, mereka peduli, mengerti dan memahami dan lebih peka terhadap yang namanya perasaan!

Disclaimer: EXO MILIK TUHAN, SMENT, DAN TENTU KELUARGA NYA MASING MASING ! YAOI, JADI TOLONG KALAU GAK SUKA YAOI GAK USAH BACA !

DAN TOLONG JANGAN JADI SILENT RIDERS DAN TOLONG LAGI JANGAN SAMPAI MENGCOPAS ATAU MENCURI IDE FF KU INI KARNA FF INI MURNI AKU YANG BUAT DAN HASIL DARI PEMIKIRAN LABIL AKU !

Maaf kalau ada Typo's karna aku hanya hamba Allah yang tidak sempurna =)) jadi maaf kalau ada typo's ya .

Yaudah deh gak usah banyak bacot lagi sekarang, selamat baca ya READERS ku sayang ;;)

Hahaha oh iya, REVIEW nya sangat dinanti untuk membuat author menjadi semangat ngelanjutinnya, okedeh BYE !

[CHAPTER 3]

{KAISOO}  
>(MY MARRIED LIFE)<p>

**-Dichapter Sebelumnya-**

"INTIMACY" – "HONESTY" – "COMMITMENT" – "YOU" – "ME"

Setelah selesai membereskan seluruh rumahnya, kyungsoo yang lelah menuju kamarnya, setibanya dikamar kyungsoo melihat ponsel jongin.

"tumben sekali ponselnya tertinggal?" kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri dan tak ingin memegang ponsel jongin, namun rasa penasaran kyungsoo mengalahkan semuanya.

Kyungsoo membuka ponsel jongin.

"1 pesan baru? Dari krystal?" kyungsoo mulai menekan tombol buka pada layar touch screen milik jongin

Namun sebelum kyungsoo membuka pesan itu, suara seorang lelaki memanggilnya dari arah pintu membuat kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka pesan itu.

"soo? Kau sedang apa?" jongin menghampiri kyungsoo yang berada didekat meja di samping ranjang jongin

"ti-tidak, ah ini ponselmu. Satu pesan dari krystal" kyungsoo memberikan ponsel itu kepada jongin, lalu menaiki tangga ranjangnya yang berada diatas ranjang jongin.

Jongin membuka pakaian polisinya, ponselnya di letakkan saja diatas meja tadi. Kyungsoo yang mengintip dari atas ranjangnya. jongin yang tak membuka pesannya membuat kyungsoo penasaran dengan isi pesan itu.

"jongin?" Tanya kyungsoo yang memandang jongin dari atas ranjangnya

"ne" jawab jongin seadanya lalu meletakkan pakaiannya ditempat biasa dia meletakkannya.

"kau tak membuka pesanmu terlebih dahulu? Ehm- maksudku mana tau saja itu penting?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan sedikit nada yang takut, apalagi jongin yang siap pulang bekerja pasti merasa lelah dan langsung tidak menanggapi panggilan dari kyungsoo.

"itu tidak penting bagiku, soo" ucap jongin tak berekpresi, dan jawaban itu hanya diangguki oleh kyungsoo

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, memakai baju tidurnya, sedangkan kyungsoo masih bergulat dengan pikirannya kenapa jongin tak membalas pesan dari perempuan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, jongin keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan baju tidur yang sama dengan yang dkenakan oleh kyungsoo, jongin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamar tidurnya. Mulai menyamankan posisi tubuhnya.

"jongin bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?" kyungsoo kini berada di atas ranjang, ya seperti ini mereka, bertanya Tanya tapi tidak pernah bertatap muka jika dikamar. Kyungsoo ranjang atas dan jongin di ranjag bawah.

"Tanya kan saja" sepertinya jongin lelah, karena kyungsoo tau jika jongin menjawabnya acuh tak acuh berarti jongin sedang tidak ingin di ganggu atau kelelahan, terkadang memang susah membaca pikiran jongin, dia orang yang sangat aneh bagi kyungsoo.

"pesan itu? Apakah pesan itu dari wanita yang berdansa bersama mu kemarin malam?"

Jongin tertegun, kini jongin mulai merasa bersalah dengan kyungsoo, kenapa bisa dia menghianati namja sepolos dan seimut kyungsoo. Jongin hanya diam, keadaan menjadi hening. Kyungsoo yang penasaran menunggu jawaban jongin akhirnya bertanya lagi.

"jika benar, kenapa kau tak membalasnya? Mana tau saja itu pent-"

"SOO? BISAKAH KAU DIAM !" jongin mulai marah karena kyungsoo terus mengintrupsinya agar membalas pesan dari krystal, jongin hanya tak ingin terlalu dalam menyakiti kyungsoo, biarlah yang lalu jongin hanya ingin kehidupan rumah tangga nya dengan kyungsoo baik baik saja.

"ma-maafkan aku, selamat tidur jongin hiks" kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, suara tangisannya bahkan tak terdengar oleh jongin, hanya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah biasa begini, dia bahkan sudah kebal dengan perilaku jongin yang selalu menyakitinya.

"aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya soo"

Ucapan jongin membuat kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, kyungsoo yang menangis dalam diam tak menghiraukan bahkan menjawab ucapan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut jongin.

"aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, aku hanya ingin kita memulai lembaran baru sebagai orang yang sudah berumah tangga, maafkan kesalahanku selama ini, aku memang suami yang hanya bisa menyakitimu, kumohon percayalah denganku. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya soo"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ungkapan jongin hanya diam, kyungsoo masih saja menangis, ia mendengar semua pernyataan yang jongin bilang,hanya saja kyungsoo berpura pura tidur dan tidak menanggapinya.

"soo? Kau sudah tidur?" jongin yang merasa tak ada respon dari kyungsoo bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan menaiki tangga menuju ranjang kyungsoo.

Arah tidur kyungsoo membelakangi jongin, sehingga jongin tak bisa melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang sedang menangis, kyungsoo yang merasa jongin menghampirinya berpura pura memejamkan matanya dan seolah olah dia tak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan jongin barusan.

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo tertidur, mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil kyungsoo.

"aku hanya ingin menjadi suami yang baik untuk mu soo" jongin mengelap airmata yang tertinggal di pipi kyungsoo

"maafkan kesalahanku selama ini, maafkan aku karna telah membuat mu menangis, aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untukmu"

Jongin mengecup bibir kissable milik kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"selamat tidur kyungie ku" jongin lalu bergegas turun dari ranjang kyungsoo menuju ranjang nya.

Kini jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di diatas ranjang lalu terlelap.

"jangan terlalu dipaksa jongin, aku tau kau tak akan bisa mencintaiku hiks" kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lalu akhirnya terlelap

**.**

**.**

Kini pagi telah tiba, sang mentari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur memancarkan kilauan nya kedalam rumah kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan jendela yang telah terbuka langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"siapa yang membukanya?" kyungsoo masih berpikir dua kali untuk turun dari ranjangnya, merebahkan lagi tubuhnya diatas ranjang, sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang imut kyungsoo menoleh kearah jam dinding.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30, kyungsoo kaget bukan main. Kenapa dia bisa kesiangan dan tak membangunkan jongin untuk bekerja lalu menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi jongin dan menyiapkan mananan untuk bekal jongin, padahal kyungsoo sudah janji untuk membuat kan jongin bekal hari ini.

Kyungsoo bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan melihat keadaan ranjang jongin yang telah kosong tanpa ada orang yang menidurinya, kemana jongin? –pikir kyungsoo, kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apakah jongin bangun lebih dahulu darinya?- pikirnya lagi

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur, setibanya di dapur kyungsoo melihat jongin sedang membuat secangkir capucino yang biasanya jongin minum.

"eh soo! Kau sudah bangun? Aku tak tega membangunkan mu,tidurmu sangat pulas" jongin meminum capucinonya dan meletakkannya di atas meja

"oh iya, bisakah kau cepat memasak kan air panas untuk ku? Jika kau hanya berdiam diri disitu aku bisa terlambat" jongin tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo di dapur sendirian yang masih termenung.

"kadang aku tak mengerti dengan pikiran namja hitam itu" kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal, menuju keran dan mengambil air untuk dimasaknya.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya nanti, menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan nantinya. Kyungsoo kini sedang mencuci, lalu memotong bahan makanannya, ia ingin membuat makanan yang lebih special untuk suaminya hari ini.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk memasak, sedangkan jongin sedang mandi di kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Kebiasaan jongin pada pagi hari adalah mandi dengan air panas yang sedikit dicampur oleh air dingin, ya bisa di bilang hangat.

Dan selama menjadi suami yang baik untuk jongin, kyungsoo selalu membuat kan jongin air panas. Tak menunggu berapa lama masakan kyungsoo sudah siap dihidangkan, kini kyungsoo menyiapkan piring dan menuangkan nasi untuk suaminya.

Setelah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan untuk jongin, kini kyungsoo mengambil wadah untuk bekal jongin, disiapkan nya lah bekal itu dangan rapi dan terlihat sangat cantik. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya yang indah.

Pekerjaan kyungsoo sudah selesai tinggal menunggu jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai seragam polisinya. Kyungsoo agak sedikit bosan menunggu jongin, karena jongin jika mandi menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Pada saat kyungsoo ingin mengambil minum, suara handphone yang berbunyi dari atas kulkas mengganggu aktivitasnya, kyungsoo bergegas menuju kulkas dan mengambil handphone jongin.

"1 pesan baru? Dari krystal lagi?" kyungsoo yang penasaran langsung membuka ponsel jongin tanpa meminta izin kepada suaminya itu terlebih dahulu.

**-chagi, kenapa akhir akhir ini kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, nanti temui aku di sakura café jam 5 sore? Bagaimana? Aku menunggumu chagi-ya, saranghae:*-**

Hati kyungsoo terasa teriris pisau, kyungsoo bergetar dan menangis, mana janji jongin tadi malam, apakah itu hanya sebuah bualan saja. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel jongin diatas kulkas kembali namun jongin datang dan menghampirinya.

Jongin melihat kyungsoo meletakkan handphone nya diatas kulkas, jongin bisa melihat dari sudut mata kyungsoo bahwa kyungsoo siap menangis.

"soo? Kau tidak apa apa?" jongin mencoba mendekati kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo malah menghindar.

"Gw-gwencana" kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan jongin yang berada di dapur, kini kyungsoo menuju meja makan dan memakan makanan nya sendirian tidak menunggu jongin terlebih dahulu.

Jongin yang merasa ada yang tidak beres lalu mengecheck ponselnya, dibukanya kotak masuk.

"krystal?" jongin mencoba mencerna pikirannya

**-chagi, kenapa akhir akhir ini kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, nanti temui aku di sakura café jam 5 sore? Bagaimana? Aku menunggumu chagi-ya, saranghae:*-**

"arrggghhhh sial! Pasti kyungsoo sudah membaca pesan ini" jongin bergumam frustasi.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memakan makanannya, lalu jongin datang menghampiri kyungsoo di meja makan, tak percakapan diantara mereka, jongin juga mengerti perasaan kyungsoo pasti kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

Kyungsoo mulai menggeserkan kursinya kebelakang, dan meninggalkan meja makan. Jongin hanya melihat kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh _tak biasanya dia seperti ini._

Jongin berdehem "soo?" memanggil kyungsoo dengan nada yang lembut.

"ne, wae?" kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang

"i-itu, maksud ku apakah bekal ku sud-" kyungsoo memotong perkataan jongin

"sudah ku siapkan, ambil saja di dapur" kyungsoo lalu menuju dapur membereskan dapur yang sedikit tidak beres.

Kyungsoo masih saja berkutik dengan pekerjaan dapurnya dan tidak menghiraukan jongin yang sedang mengambil bekalnya, kyungsoo kini sedang membelakangi jongin. Kyungsoo yang tau keberadaan jongin hanya diam dan tak bergeming, entahlah seolah seolah dia malas untuk mengucapkan kata kata karna melihat isi pesan diponsel jongin tadi

"soo? Terimakasih, aku berangkat" jongin memasukkan bekalnya kedalam tasnya, menunggu respon dari namja bermata bulat itu, namun nihil kyungsoo bagai patung tak menjawab sapaan jongin.

"soo?" jongin mencoba memanggil kyungsoo kembali

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya "ah, jongin. Ne" kyungsoo melanjutnya memcuci piringnya.

Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo, memegang pundak kyungsoo. "kyung? Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap aneh jongin. "aku? Aku baik baik saja jongin" kyungsoo melanjutkan mencuci piringnya, dan lagi lagi tak menghiraukan jongin.

"apa karna pesan itu? Kau membacanya?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas mencuci piringnya, kyungsoo menatap jongin tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan melihat jam yang ada di sudut dinding dekat dapurnya.

"sudah jam segini, kau tak berangkat? Luhan sudah menunggumu, kau bisa ditinggal jika disini terus!" kyungsoo berucap cuek dan menyudahi cucian piringnya. Mengelap tangannya yang basah lalu meninggalkan jongin.

Jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo "soo, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi deng-"

"itu bukan urusanku, bukankah dari awal kita tak saling mencintai?" pertanyaan telak itu mengundang kemarahan jongin.

"Kau ini bicara apa soo?" jongin masih menatap kyungsoo dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Suara telepon rumah berbunyi dari ruang tengah, membuat kyungsoo segera melepaskan genggaman tangan jongin.

"a-aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu, pergilah. Luhan sudah menunggu" kyungsoo berucap lembut membuat hati jongin luluh.

Jongin akhirnya meredam kemarahannya "aku berangkat dulu" kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya panjang, sungguh ia tidak ingin terus bertengkar dengan jongin. Kyungsoo melangkah kan kakinya menuju telepon rumah yang berada di ruang tengah.

"halo?" kyungsoo berujar lembut kepada si penelepon.

"kyung, hari ini kan tidak bekerja, bolehkan aku bermain kerumahmu. Yah, sekedar bertamu. Bagaimana?"

"kris? Tentu saja" ujar kyungsoo lembut dan tersenyum memainkan kabel kabel telepon dengan tangan kirinya.

"ok, aku akan segera kesana"

"ok"

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya, lalu membereskan ruang makan yang sudah digunakan nya tadi bersama jongin. Kyungsoo menyusun makanan yang tak habis dimakan tadi, ia akan menghangatkan makanan ini itu nanti malam, jika jongin ingin makan.

Kyungsoo yang merasa lelah, duduk di meja makan, meminum air putih yang telah di ambil nya tadi, setelah itu kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya silang diatas meja dan meletekan kepalanya dia tas tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian kyungsoo yang merasa lelah mencoba untuk tidur, namun suara bel berbunyi.

"ah, kris. Kenapa aku bisa lupa" kyungsoo meletakkan gelasnya di dapur lalu menuju ke pintu rumahnya didepan, kyungsoo membuka pintu nya, terlihatlah sosok tampan betubuh tinggi dan senyum yang sangat menawan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kepada kyungsoo lalu kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu.

"bolehkah aku masuk soo?" kris yang bingung melihat kyungsoo yang hanya memandangnya dan tidak mempersilahkannya masuk akhinya menegur kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

"oh, ne. silahkan kris" kyungsoo mempersilahkan kris menuju ruang tamu, kris duduk disofa didepan kyungsoo.

"kau ingin minum apa kris?" Tanya kyungsoo yang masih berdiri menunggu jawaban dari kris.

"seperti nya tak usah repot repot soo" ujar kris lalu tersenyum

"aku tak merasa repot kris, baiklah tunggu disini aku akan membuatkan satu cappuccino special untuk mu" kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan kris menuju dapur

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut kyungsoo, bocah itu sama sekali tidak pernah berubah dari awal berpacaran dengan kris hingga sekarang kyungsoo masih saja manis menurut kris.

Kyungsoo mengaduk cappuccino specialnya yang telah ia buat, menambah kan lagi gula karna ia rasa hanya sedikit memberikan gula.

"coba saja aku di jodohkan dengan kris pasti aku lebih bahagia" ujar kyungsoo sambil masih mengaduk cappuccino yang ia buat.

"ah, apa yang kau pikirkan kyungsoo! Kau sudah memiliki suami, buang saja pikiran mu tentang kris dan fokuslah kepada suamimu sekarang! Yaaaa, harus bisa! Hwaitingg" kyungsoo bermonolg sendiri dan memberikan semangat kepada dirinya, lalu mengambil piring kecil untuk membawa cappuccino untuk kris.

Kyungsoo datang dengan senyum yang merekah melihat kris sedang berkutik dengan laptopnya, sepertinya ada tugas yang penting yang sedang dikerjakan oleh kris.

"ini" kyungsoo memberikan cappuccino nya kepada kris dan sedikit melirik pekerjaan yang kris kerjakan "gumawo" kris lalu mengambil cappuccino itu dari tangan kyungsoo.

"kau terlihat serius, apakah ada tugas yang penting?" kyungsoo duduk di samping kris membuat kris menjadi deg-degan, "a-ah tidak hanya saja aku tidak mengerti bagaimana menyelesaikan tugas sebanyak ini" kris menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"coba ku lihat" kyungsoo tanpa perintah dari kris, menggeserkan laptop kris kehadapannya, mengecheck tugas kris dengan teliti, kris hanya memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"ini, tidak ada yang salah dengan tugas mu" kyungsoo memberikan laptop itu kepada kris, namun kris tidak bergumam masih saja memandang wajah imut kyungsoo tanpa berkedip.

"k-kris? Kau melamun? Hey" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya di depan muka kris dan membuat kris sadar dari lamunannya.

"ah-h tidak, bagaimana apakah ada yang salah dari tugasku ini soo?" Tanya kris pura pura mengalihkan pembicarannya tentang ia melamun.

"itu" kyungsoo menunjuk laptop itu ke kris "tidak ada yang salah, semua baik baik saja" ujar kyungsoo lagi.

"gumawo soo" ujar kris dengan tersenyum dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyuman yang manis dari kyungsoo.

Kini mereka hanya diam, kyungsoo juga mengambil laptop nya dan mulai juga mengerjakan berkas berkas yang ia rasa belum selesai. Kyungsoo dan kris kini sibuk dengan aktivitas nya masing masing. Hingga kris yang lupa bahwa tujuannya kesini adalah meminta tanda tangan kyungsoo untuk berkas berkas yang telah selesai.

"ah- kenapa aku bisa lupa?" kris memukul jidatnya lalu mengambil beberapa berkas yang harus ia tangani.

"kenapa kris?" Tanya kyungsoo heran dengan tingkah kris yang panik

"ini soo, untung saja aku ingat, kau harus menanda tangani semua berkas ini" kris memberikan seluruh berkas yang harus ditandatangi oleh kyungsoo "sebanyak ini?" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan berkas yang harus ia tangani.

"ne soo, ini appa mu yang menyuruh ku, dia lupa kemarin memberikannya kepadamu dan ditambah lagi dengan berkas yang terdahulu yang belum sempat kau tanda tangani" kris tersenyum lebarnya melihat ekpresi kyungsoo yang imut menurutnya.

**.**

**.**

Kini Jongin sedang menunggu laporan kriminal di ruang tugas bersama luhan, hari ini sepertinya tidak ada tindak kriminal yang terjadi, dilihat dari tadi jongin dan luhan hanya duduk dan tidak bergeming karna tidak ada perintah dari atasannya.

"aku lapar lu, kau ingin makan bersama ku?" Tanya jongin kepada luhan, lalu jongin mengeluarkan bekal yang dibuat kan kyungsoo untuknya.

"kyungsoo yang membuat nya?" bukan menjawab pertanyaan dari jongin, luhan malah balik bertanya kepada jongin.

"ne, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan ku bekal luu" jawab jongin lalu membuka bekalnya dan menyiapkan sumpit untuk makannya.

Jongin sedang memakan makanannya sedangkan luhan hanya diam tak bergeming disamping jongin, luhan melirik jongin, melihat jongin dengan lahapnya memakan bekalnya.

"ehm- sepertinya enak, bolehkah aku mencobanya?" tanya luhan lalu diangguki oleh jongin karena mulut jongin penuh dengan makanan.

Luhan mengambil sumpitnya dan coba mengambil makanannya, luhan mulai memasukkan makannannya ke dalam mulut. "masitaaaaaa! Ini sangat enak jongin, kau sangat beruntung memiliki kyungsoo, dia sangat mahir! Ini lebih enak dari pada masakanku" luhan mulai melahap makanan yang kyungsoo buat untuk jongin dengan sangat lahap, tak peduli dengan jongin yang melihatnya sinis.

"luuu, jangan di habiskan! Aku masih lapar" jongin mengambil sumpitnya dari luhan dan mulai memakan makanannya lagi.

"dasar pelit! Awas saja kau, aku akan datang kerumahmu dan meminta kyungsoo untuk membuatkan ku makanan yang lebih enak dari ini" luhan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya lalu melirik jongin yang tertawa karena tingkah luhan.

"hei! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, aku sedang marah pabbo!" luhan memukul lengan jongin membuat jongin kesakitan, yah karena luhan juga berprofesi sebagai polisi, tentu saja dia kuat haha

"aduh, sakit luu. Aku hanya bingung hahaha kau atau aku yang menjadi suami kyungsoo? Hahha" jongin mengejek luhan dan luhan menatap jongin dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kim Jongin" tiba tiba seorang pria berperawakan tinggi memanggil jongin, yah jongin tau. Itu adalah atasannya, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan nya kepada jongin.

"iya? Kenapa pak?" Tanya jongin menghadap sang atasan

"laporan criminal yang kemarin kau tidak lupakan untuk membawanya?"

"ah- maafkan saya pak! Sepertinya saya tidak membawanya, saya lupa. maafkan saya. Saya akan menjemputnya sekarang!" jongin membungkukkan badannya di hadapan atasannya

"yah! Kenapa bisa lupa? Sekarang lebih baik kau jemput atau kau mendapat kau mendapat hukuman dariku!" ucap atasannya tegas

"Baik pak" jongin sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya "saya pergi dulu" jongin lalu melangkah kan kakinya pergi keluar ruang tugasnya, sedikit melihat luhan yang tersenyum puas karena melihat jongin yang dimarahi.

Jongin melajukan mobil tugasnya dengan sangat cepat dan ugal ugalan, padahal dia adalah seorang polisi tapi, aduh biarkanlah. Hati jongin kita sedang kalut.

Setibanya didepan rumahnya jongin langsung saja masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa menekan bel terlebih dahulu, ketika jongin masuk dengan tergesa gesa ia melihat kris terlihat seperti sedang menggendong kyungsoo dan mereka tertawa berduaan.

"ehm-" jongin berdehem dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin langsung melepas tangan kris yang sedang memegang pinggangnya di karenakan kyungsoo yang hampir saja terjatuh karena tidak berhati hati saat ingin mengambil pulpennya.

"jo-jongin? K-kenapa kau sudah pulang?" kyungsoo terbata bata dalam mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia tau jongin pasti salah paham melihat kejadian tadi.

Jongin masih diam dan tidak bergeming, sibuk mencari berkas yang ia taruh tadi malam, ia lupa menaruhnya dimana.

"i-itu tadi tt-tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan jongin"

"apa? Tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan?"

"i-iya tadi a-aku-"

TBC

Jangan jadi silent riders yaaaa )) tinggal riview aja kok, apalagi kalau riviewan nya itu panjang duh author terharu.

Ya sudah deh. Gak usah banyak bacot lagi – yaaaaa ;;)


	6. hanya sekedar cuplikan chapter 4

**CUMA CUPLIKAN DOANG ! GA LENGKAP YA, YANG LENGKAP DI WP. CARI AJA DI GOOGLE PRASSETYAHENDRA NTAR WP AKU MUNCUL KOK PALING ATAS **

**TITTLE : MY MARRIED LIFE**

**AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (PRASSETYAHENDRA)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE**

**GENRE : MARRIED-LIFE, DRAMA, HURT-COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD !**

**PAIRING : KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**RATE : T**

SUMMARY : Jika aku jadi seorang SEME ! aku akan mengajarimu suatu hal yang penting, menjadi seorang seme bukan sekedar kau memberi perhatian atau menyayanginya. Tapi kau harus tau kau! harus belajar bagaimana cara mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, belajar bagaimana tak mengabaikan apalagi menyianyiakan seseorang yang telah mencintaimu, karena kau akan tahu betapa sakitnya saat kau kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Itulah yang UKE pikirkan, mereka peduli, mengerti dan memahami dan lebih peka terhadap yang namanya perasaan!

Disclaimer: EXO MILIK TUHAN, SMENT, DAN TENTU KELUARGA NYA MASING MASING ! YAOI, JADI TOLONG KALAU GAK SUKA YAOI GAK USAH BACA !

DAN TOLONG JANGAN JADI SILENT RIDERS DAN TOLONG LAGI JANGAN SAMPAI MENGCOPAS ATAU MENCURI IDE FF KU INI KARNA FF INI MURNI AKU YANG BUAT DAN HASIL DARI PEMIKIRAN LABIL AKU !

Sorry banget ya, semuanya aku sebagai author yang buat ff ini merasa ga berguna aku lama banget lanjutin ff ini, sempet terfikir sama aku buat gak lanjutin ff ini gara gara semua ff yang aku tulis semuanya hilang. Semua file di pc aku hilang, ga tau kenapa hiks :"(

Aku udah lakuin semua cara buat balikin ff ku semuanya but -_- nihil banget hasil nya ga ada satupun yang balik, disitu kadang sama merasa sedih :" tapi yaudahlah, mau gimana lagi. Gimanapun caranya ff ini harus end. Aku pengen ff ini end trus sama ff aku yang satu lagi I love you, Jongin! Juga harus end. Doain yaa

[CHAPTER 4]

{KAISOO}  
>(MY MARRIED LIFE)<p>

**-Dichapter Sebelumnya-**

"INTIMACY" – "HONESTY" – "COMMITMENT" – "YOU" – "ME"

Setibanya didepan rumahnya jongin langsung saja masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa menekan bel terlebih dahulu, ketika jongin masuk dengan tergesa gesa ia melihat kris terlihat seperti sedang menggendong kyungsoo dan mereka tertawa berduaan.

"ehm-" jongin berdehem dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin langsung melepas tangan kris yang sedang memegang pinggangnya di karenakan kyungsoo yang hampir saja terjatuh karena tidak berhati hati saat ingin mengambil pulpennya.

"jo-jongin? K-kenapa kau sudah pulang?" kyungsoo terbata bata dalam mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia tau jongin pasti salah paham melihat kejadian tadi.

Jongin masih diam dan tidak bergeming, sibuk mencari berkas yang ia taruh tadi malam, ia lupa menaruhnya dimana.

"i-itu tadi tt-tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan jongin"

"apa? Tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan?"

"i-iya tadi a-aku-"

.

.

.

"

"kai dengarkan aku dulu, ini tak seperti yang-" kyungsoo terdiam, jongin membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan kyungsoo, sontak matanya membulat sempurna, tatapan mata jongin membius kyungsoo sehingga tak dapat berbuat apa apa.

"apa yang harus aku dengarkan? Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama suamimu bertugas?" kyungsoo terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, bulir air itu akhirnya menetes lagi dari matanya, kyungsoo merasa sedih karena jongin tak mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"apakah sebuah ikatan pernikahan hanyalah sebuah status untukmu?" mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan oleh kyungsoo, jongin terdiam ia mencoba mencari kesibukan lainnya, ia berpura pura mencari sesuatu yang pada dasarnya itu tidak ia butuhkan, ia hanya perlu mendengarkan keluh kesah kyungsoo.

"Apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu kepada suami ku?... Aku ingin ketika suatu saat nanti jika kita sudah tidak bersama, aku harap suamiku kelak bisa menjaga kesehatannya, mengatur pola makannya, melindungi dirinya dan melindungi banyak orang karena profesinya adalah seorang polisi, ahh… aku lupa dia juga sangat suka mandi air panas, dan mungkin nanti…. Ia harus memanaskan air panas itu sendiri, ia harus mencobanya sendiri aku tau suami ku orang yang kuat.. karena dia adalah seorang polisi hiks .."

.

.

.

"aku rasa si hitam sedang dilanda galau yang tak berkesudahan haha, aishh kenapa aku so' puitis begini…" luhan kembali duduk di meja kerjanya. "apa yang sedang dilakukan hunnie ya?" sehun mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam sakunya. "aaaaa hunnie.. kenapa kau begitu tampan?" sehun menatap wallpaper handphonenya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"ah.. aku hanya merindukannya kris.." kyungsoo tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

"krystal.." wanita itu menyodorkan tangannya didepan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya namun dengan segera ia menyodorkan tangannya juga dan menjabat tangan wanita itu. "kyungsoo.." kyungsoo tersenyum getir.

.

.

. "Eomma.." kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya "wae?.." jawaban dari eommanya seolah dibuat kesal karena eommanya yang masih marah. "Kyungie mencintai eomma hiks…" setetes air keluar dari kedua mata bulat itu.

"Kyungsoo?..." eomma kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan anaknya, memegang kedua pundak anaknya itu, dan memandangi wajah kyungsoo yang pipinya sudah basa dengan air mata. "Nd-nde eomma.."

"Eomma tak tau apa yang terjadi nak, tapi jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah… karna seorang ibu takkan tertawa jika anaknya menangis tapi ibu akan mencoba mencari cara agar anaknya berhenti menangis.."

"Eommaaaaaa… hiks hhikksss…" kyungsoo menangis sejadi jadinya, eomma kyungsoo memberikan pelukan yang hangat kepada anaknya, membelai surai hitam kyungsoo dan ikut menangis bersamanya.

.

"tapi apa? Jung Soojung! Cepat katakan!..." kai mengeraskan suaranya.

.

.

.

"Arrgggghhhhhhh….." kai teriak sekencang yang ia bisa lalu menangisi kesalahannya selama ini ia perbuat kepada kyungsoo.

"Kk-kyungsoo.. aku harus mencarinya. Ia aku harus mencarinya…."

Udah ya cuplikannya segitu doing hehe…

Bagi yang mau baca lengkapnya so' atuh mampir ke wp.

Cari aja di google Prassetyahendra ntar wp aku muncul kok paling atas

Oh iya ff nya aku kasi PASSWORD ya, kalau mau minta pwnya HARUS KOMEN DI PART PART sebelumnya PART 1, 2 dan 3 kalau belum komen, sorry aku ga akan kasih

Yang mau minta pw nya bisa hubungi aku di PIN : 7577209A . No hp : 08984748191. Twitter,IG: Prassetyahendra

Thankyouuuu


End file.
